Fix Me For My String Is Broken
by SchreiItOutLaut
Summary: One child lost everthing that she didn't think she could lose, by the time she was seventeen. One man with dreadlocks seems to want to help her; but how? Read to find out. -Please Read and Review-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Mum, when is daddy coming home?" I whined for what had to be the _hundredth_ time in three hours.

"I don't know, he should have been here by now." My mother stated from in the kitchen.

"Then where is he?" I almost yelled.

"Samantha keep your voice down, you're going to wake up your brother."

"Sorry." I stated as I turned off the TV; there is nothing worth watching.

I guess I'll just have to stare at the wall.

"Samantha could you answer the phone?" My mother stated from the kitchen a few minutes later.

That's odd, I didn't even realize that the phone was ringing. I got up from the carpet and walked out into the hallway where the phone was located; I don't know why my parents decided to hang the phone to the wall--

"Please!"

I grabbed the phone and held it to my ear, "Hello?"

_"Hello Sammie Child."_

"Daddy!"

_"Yes, it's me."_

"You're late, when are you coming home?" I demanded.

_"I know, I'm sorry Sammie Child; will you forgive me?"_

"Maybe, if you come home quick." I replied; I already forgave him.

_"I'll try my best. Don't start without me," _My daddy laughed; he knows that he's forgiven.

"Where are you?"

_"I'm about twenty minutes away from the house."_

"Are you alright?" I asked, "You sound funny."

He laughed, _"Of course, I'm strong."_

"Alright, see you soon," I giggled happily.

_"Indeed."_

I hung up the phone and skipped up to my room; my room is located on the third floor. My parent's room is located on the second floor across from my baby brother's room; Christopher is only a year and nine months old.

Once in my room I walked over to my wardrobe--the wardrobe that me and my daddy built together two years ago--I grabbed a pair of olive green shorts that reached my knees and grabbed a black tank top with red hearts all over the bottom.

I'm not changing because my daddy is here; I'm just changing because I'm still in my Moe pyjamas. I didn't even realize that I was still in them until after I hung up the phone; silly I know.

I placed my clothes on the bed and walked over to my bedroom door; after shutting it I took off my pyjamas and walked to the bed. I put on my tank top first, and then wore my shorts. I wonder when my breasts will grow bigger.

I walked over to my computer desk and went on Google; I typed in violins and opened up a site that sold used violins; for used violins they sure are expensive. I love how the violin, the flute, and the piano sounds; sooner or later I will have them. Still, the violin is the greatest instrument in the whole **entire** world; and it's not _just_ because my daddy plays it.

With a sigh I turned off my computer and walked out of my room. Now what am I going to do? I walked down the stairs to the second floor and pushed my brother's half open door.

I walked into his room and walked over to his dark blue crib, when I got closer to his crib I heard him cooing; he's so _cute_ when he is sleeping--that doesn't mean that he isn't cute when he is awake.

Christopher stretched his cubby arms over his head and blinked his eyes open; when he saw me he smiled, I smiled back.

"Up. Up."

I laughed and picked him out of his crib, "How are _you_ today Chris?"

Christopher just giggled and snuggled into my arms.

"Hey, you just woke up don't go to sleep again." I laughed.

I gently laid him on his barney blanket on the floor and sat down beside him.

"Eh. Eh."

I made funny faces at him and he clapped his hands together and started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I poop!" He giggled.

"Eww. That's nasty." I shrugged and carried him over to his changing table.

"Let's get your bumbum clean," I stated as I locked the safety belt around his belly.

"Bumbum!"

"Yes, your bumbum." I smiled.

I pulled off his pants and undid his diaper; for a baby he sure did poop a lot. I pulled the diaper from under him and placed it aside before grabbing a baby wipe and started cleaning his bottom; I hope I don't dirty my hands.

After cleaning him up I placed a new diaper under him and powdered his bottom before locking the diaper close. I put on his pants and started tickling him; he started to laugh.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs.

I've heard my mother yell before; but I've _**never**_ heard my mother say 'oh my God'. I unlocked my brother from the changing table and carried him back to his crib; I placed him in it and stated, "I'll be right back."

I rolled up the dirty diaper and took it with me downstairs; when I reached the bottom I saw my mother staring at the phone in the middle of the hallway.

"What's wrong mum?" I asked as I walked over to her.

She turned to me with a serious expression on her face; she looked pale.

"Mum?"

"Put on some shoes and get in the car."

"Why?"

"Your dad is in the hospital!"

"_What?_" I couldn't believe my ears; what is he doing in the hospital?

"He is in the hospital don't waste time and wait in the car."

I dropped the diaper I was holding; I thought that he was visiting someone, I didn't know that he's the one who's hurt.

I nodded slowly and walked out to the front of the house and slipped on chequered vans.

I unlocked the door and walked out of the house and went over to my mother's car; I opened the door and sat in the back seat; I should have known that he wasn't normal by the way he spoke, please let him be all right.

Six minutes later my mother walked down the walkway with Christopher in her arms. I opened the door to Christopher's baby seat and she buckled him into his seat without a word.

She shut the door and entered the driver's seat, after turning on the car she pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

Three minutes into the drive Christopher started fidgeting; I turn to him and handed him over one of his toys. We keep a few toys in the car just in case Christopher gets bored.

Fifteen minutes later my mother drove into the hospital's parking lot; the moment she parked my body tensed up.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, two minutes later my mother got Christopher out of the car and I closed the door for her; she smiled weakly at me before she started walking to the hospital doors.

I gulped and followed behind her; I don't want to be here, I shouldn't have to be here.

My mother walked over to the reception desk and stated, "I'm here to see Paulo Camelleri."

"Just a second miss."

The nurse turned around and went to a phone; she called someone and spoke for a minute before hanging up and turning to us.

"A doctor will be with you in a moment."

"I don't need a doctor I need to see my--"

"Mrs Camelleri?"

My mother turned around and so did I; it was a man in a white jacket--the doctor of course.

"Hello, I'm Dr Christopher Jerrod. May I speak to you alone?" The doctor stated looking at my mother.

She nodded and handed Christopher to me before walking away with the doctor. I arms started to shake and I sighed before sitting down on a chair; my arms shake when I'm super nervous.

Four minutes later my mother walked up to me and took Christopher out of my arms, "What's wrong with daddy, mum?"

She shook her head and replied, "He'll tell you himself in a few minutes after he sees Christopher."

I nodded dumbly; why does daddy want to see Christopher before me? I watched my mother walk away down a hallway until she disappeared around a corner. I want to go home.

As I waited for my mother to return my head started spinning and I felt like I was going to hurl at any moment.

Three minutes later my mother sat down beside me and mumbled, "Go to room 102."

I nodded and stood up. After sighing I walked down the hallway and retraced my mother's steps. After two minutes I stood in front of the room 202.

I pushed open the door and walked into the room to see my daddy in a bed hooked onto a machine.

"Sammie Child."

A shiver went down my spine and I walked up to my daddy's side.

"Daddy, what happened?"

"I'm so sorry," My daddy replied.

"Don't be, you'll get better." I stated, "The doctors will fix you."

He frowned and shook his head slowly, "Please don't get your hopes up Sammie."

"What happened?" I questioned peering down at my daddy's pale face.

"My lungs gave out and I collapsed in the middle of the street and--"

"And what?" I stated as tears slowly dropped from my eyes.

"A car hit me," My daddy replied, "Oh Sammie Child don't cry."

A car hit him! Why on earth did his lungs give out?

"How did your lungs give out?" I questioned, "You quit smoking three years ago."

He shook his head, "I snuck them when I was alone."

I stared at my daddy in shock; he _lied_ to me? That is so unlike him. He started to cough and I jumped when I saw red liquid come out of his mouth; please tell me that it's not blood.

I walked over to find the button to call the doctors when my daddy stated, "Don't, come here."

I walked over to him and stated, "I'm going to call--"

"There's a case under this bed that I want you to get." My daddy mumbled cutting me off.

I bent down and pulled out the case from under the bed. I heard my daddy softly say, "Happy birthday Sammie Child."

"Daddy?"

A minute went by and I got no response. Oh **no**! I stood up and looked down at him and started to shake him by his shoulders; he didn't move or say anything.

I screamed and collapsed on my daddy's body sobbing; he's **not** dead, he can't be I'm only twelve.

* * *

A new story I know; I just couldn't help but write it after listening to the song _Spring Nicht _by Tokio Hotel.  
This story; might be get updated slowly.

Bitte Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Samantha Camelleri get out of this apartment this _instant_."

"Why mother?" I questioned with a sigh.

"Because all you do is mope and stay inside doing **nothing**; do you realize that you've lost your friends?"

I shrugged; I honestly couldn't care less.

"I go out with you!" Christopher exclaimed walking out from the washroom.

"Go out where?" I asked.

"To the park!" Christopher replied, "We haven't gone there in three years."

"Fine."

"Yippee! I'll go get dressed," Christopher exclaimed as he practically ran into our room.

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for me or for _you_," I muttered, "I'm doing this for Christopher."

"I don't care who you do it for; as long as you leave that old violin in it's case."

"Leave the violin alone," I retorted rudely, as I stomped off to get my dirty shoes on.

"Why am I the bad guy all the time?" I heard my mother state to herself as she walked back into the kitchen.

I sighed, I wish I was still eleven years old without a care in the world; but **no** I'm three months shy from turning seventeen years old.

"Sam Sam!"

I turned to my brother and stated, "Hmm?"

"Can you tie my shoes?"

I nodded and tied his shoelaces; sooner or later I'm going to have to get the kid new shoes.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

I stood up and took a hold of my brother's left hand before stating, "We'll be back soon."

Without waiting for my mother's answer I opened the door to our one roomed apartment and left with my brother in hand.

I closed the door and started walking down the hallway; we live on the basement floor in a three floored apartment building. It's not much, but it's now our home.

"That was not nice."

"What wasn't nice?"

"You not saying bye to mommy." Christopher replied.

"I didn't want to."

"But I did, and you didn't let me."

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me if I buy you ice cream when we come home?" I asked feeling guilty.

"You promise?"

"I promise." I replied.

"Let's picky it."

"Huh?"

"Picky! With the small finger, see?" He asked pointing to his pinkie finger.

"Oh, you mean **pinkie** not picky." I corrected with a small smile.

"No! I mean picky!" Chris stated.

"Okay, fine we'll _picky_ it." I sighed.

After we did our little pinkie shake Chris started to skip two feet ahead of me.

"Christopher. What did I say about running ahead?"

"Not to do it."

"Exactly, now walk beside me."

"Alright, alright." Christopher sighed as he waited for me to catch up to him.

Ten minutes later we reached the black fence that guarded the park; I pushed on the gate and let Christopher walk in first before following him and shutting the gate behind me.

"Can I run?"

"Yes, but don't hurt yourself." I replied.

"YIPPEE! COME AND CATCH ME!" Christopher yelled as he ran away in the direction of the swings.

"CHRIS! Don't go near the swings!" I stated loudly. If he's not careful he's going to get hit in the face by flying feet.

Oh who am I kidding? What six year old boy is going to use common sense when having fun? Not my brother that's for sure.

I speed walked after my brother and caught him seven feet away from the swings. "Caught you."

"Aw. That's no fair! Swing me! Swing me!" Christopher stated as he slapped my arms playfully.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I jump and scream!"

"Alright, I'll swing you." I stated as I lifted my brother in the air.

"Yippee!"

"Yippee nothing, you're getting too big to carry." I muttered into his dark hair.

Christopher laughed saying, "Na nana boo boo stick your head in doo doo."

Random much? I shrugged and walked over to the set of baby swings; Christopher still fits in them since he is so thin.

"Stick your legs in the holes." I stated.

"I know, I'm not a baby."

I rolled my eyes and placed my brother in the swing before walking behind him.

"Push me in the sky, push me so I can fly." Christopher laughed.

I nodded, and pushed him by the seat; I bet that Christopher is going to become a poet when he grows up.

Three minutes later Christopher stated, "Higher!"

"You're going as high as you can possibly go." I stated.

"Then push me harder."

I pushed him harder and stated, "If I push you any harder you're going to fly out of your swing."

"I want to fly!" Christopher laughed.

"Don't we all," I muttered to myself.

After a few minutes of pushing a laughing Christopher I stated, "Do you want to play something else?"

"Yes, let's go slide down the purple slide." Christopher replied.

I sighed with relief; my arms are getting numb from pushing so much. I stopped the swing from moving and walked in front of my runny nosed brother.

"Eww. Why didn't you let me that your nose was runny?" I asked as I fished for a tissue out of my pocket.

Christopher shrugged as I brought a crumpled but useable tissue up to his nose; Christopher started to dodge my efforts to clean his nose.

"I don't wanna."

"Blow your nose."

"No."

"Blow your nose, come on or I'm not taking you out of the swing." I stated.

Christopher sighed and forced air out of his nose and I stated, "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I hate nose blowing."

"Well would you rather drink your snot?" I questioned as I lifted him out of the swing.

"Yuck. You're crazy," Christopher laughed as he ran towards the slide.

I followed him and watched him as he climbed up the stairs and started crossing the wobbly bridge.

"LOOK AT ME SAM SAM!" Christopher yelled, "I'M A PIRATE! ARRR!"

"That's nice, just don't fall."

When Christopher got near the top of the slide I walked in front of the slide and waited for him to slide down.

"Can I slide on my belly?" Christopher stated from the top.

"No."

"Can I slide backwards?"

"No."

"What can I slide?"

"You get slide like a normal boy or you can slide on your back, with your feet first." I replied.

"I'm not normal! Normal boys have a dad." Christopher stated.

Almost immediately I felt tears prickling my eyes; I'm still not over the death of my daddy, even though almost five years has passed. I brought the palms of my hands to my eyes and pressed down hard before rubbing them a couple of times.

"What is wrong?" Christopher stated from below me.

I dropped my hands from my face and looked down at my brother; when did he slide down the slide?

"Sand got into my eyes." I rep_lied_.

"Oh. Let's go buy ice cream and go home; it's getting too cold and dark to play."

"Alright, but since it's cold are you **sure** you want to buy ice cream?" I questioned as I took a hold of my brother's hand.

"Of course silly, ice cream tastes yummy." Christopher laughed.

I shrugged; as long as he's happy, I won't complain. We walked out of the park and onto the streetlamp lit sidewalk.

"Can I buy Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream?" Christopher asked me as we crossed the street to the Baskin Robins Ice Cream Store.

"Sure."

"Yippee!" Christopher stated, "Do I have to share?"

"Nope, it's all yours little buddy." I replied.

"Yippee!"

Am I really stupid to not have realized that my brother's favourite word or saying is _yippee_? I think so.

"What are you waiting for?" Christopher asked, "Let's go in."

"Hmm. Alright." I pulled open the door and let my brother enter first before entering.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

I looked at the male employee and stated, "Single scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip."

"Kiddie or Regular?"

"Kiddie sized." I replied with a sigh. I'm _too_ cheap to pay an extra seventy-five cents.

"Alright."

Christopher stood on his tiptoes to watch as the man scooped up his ice cream for him.

"I want to be an ice cream man when I grow up!" Christopher stated happily.

"Really, what happened to being a pirate?" I asked.

"I'll be the ice cream pirate man!" Christopher exclaimed.

"Sure you will."

"Yes, and you can be my violin player."

"Sure I will," I replied, "If I only knew how to play well."

"You do play good; but you're music makes me sad."

I guess maybe mother was right about me unintentionally hurting my brother; God I'm a bad older sister.

"That'll be two dollars and twenty-three cents."

I nodded and grabbed the change out of my back pocket; and when I mean change I'm talking about dimes and nickels. I dumped them onto the counter and began to sort them into groups.

Four and a half minutes later I ended up with a dime and a nickel.

"That's a lot of change."

I rolled my eyes; well no shit Sherlock. I took the ice cream cup from the counter and handed it to my brother saying, "Do you want to eat it here or on the way home?"

"Here."

"Alright, choose a table."

Christopher nodded and sat down at the table by the window; I followed him and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Do you want some?" Christopher asked.

"No thank you."

Christopher shrugged and began to eat the ice cream making sounds of enjoyment, after every spoon. Twelve minutes later Christopher stood up and walked over to the garbage bin and dropped the empty ice cream cup and spoon into the bin.

"I finish we go h-home?" Christopher yawned.

I nodded and took a hold of his hand before we walked out of Baskin Robins. Since Christopher was tired we walked at a slower pace; not that I minded, the cool night air was welcome after being shut in the apartment for so long.

After our thirteen minute walk we entered our building and went down the stairs to our floor. Our apartment is facing the parking lot; which I hate since people walking by can see through into our apartment, not that we have _much_ to show.

I unlocked the door to our apartment and let Christopher in; alright that's odd, usually mother is sitting at the table reading a book.

"Sam Sam, where is mommy?"

Christopher noticed too, I looked down at him and stated, "I'm not sure little buddy."

"I want mommy to tuck me into bed."

"Can I tuck you in tonight?" I asked.

"But what about mommy?"

"She'll tuck you in tomorrow." I replied.

"Okay, fine."

"Alright, go change into your jammies." I stated.

I walked into our kitchen and noticed that a sheet of folded paper was stuck to the fridge with a magnet. I walked up to it and grabbed the paper off the fridge; unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Samantha,_

_By the time you come home tonight I will be gone. It's not that I don't love you or Christopher anymore it's just that after losing Paulo I lost you too which affected me more than you can ever imagine._

_The only time you are yourself is when you are with Christopher; or doing something for him, it__'__s like the Samantha that I once knew is gone. I can't take it anymore; you treat me like I'm the one who killed your father. I loved Paulo just as much as you did._

_I sorry but please take care of Christopher. Just to let you know I've left you __three hundred dollars__ in the closet under your violin case._

_Love, your mother._

What _have_ I done **now**?

* * *

Well that took a _long_ time to update.

Bitte Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Chris, Christopher it's time to get up." I whispered softly, shaking my brother's shoulders gently.

"Fime mul mimutes."

"Fine, but then you have to get up." I stated as I stood up and walked out of our bedroom.

Once out of the bedroom I yawned and walked to the kitchen which is a few feet away from our bedroom. Once in the kitchen I opened up the almost empty cupboards and grabbed my brother's favourite Lucky Charms cereal; I like the cereal but **not** the marshmallows.

I poured some into a small blue bowl and then put the cereal back into the cupboards; I made sure to close the plastic and box tightly, I _don't_ want the cereal to spoil quickly.

I grabbed the bowl and walked over to our small table and placed it beside a small glass of milk; Christopher's breakfast is done. I glanced at my seven year old wrist watch and sighed; it was almost eight-fifteen.

I love my watch; firstly it was given to me on my tenth birthday from my father; secondly it's a Moe wrist watch. For some reason I absolutely love Moe Doodle; the drummer from Doodlebops, I know it's a kiddie show; but I **love** it.

"SAM SAM!"

I jumped in the air and ran into our bedroom to find my brother still lying on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Good, you still here." Christopher replied, "I called for you before."

"I'm sorry, I was half asleep."

"It's okay, can you find me--"

"It's already on this chair beside the bed; if you need help call for me."

"Kay."

I walked back out of the room and sighed leaning against the wall; I have to make sure to always keep my ears open. Christopher is afraid of me leaving him thanks to that woman who gave birth to us; Christopher thinks that because he didn't say bye to her before we left for the park made her leave. She doesn't see what she's done to him. For three weeks straight he had nightmares and started screaming in the middle of the night. Thankfully, Christopher is _slowly_ getting used to not having a mother; at least I **hope** so.

I walked over to the table and sat down in one of the wooden chairs; I hope Christopher gets ready soon because he's going to be late for school, school starts at nine during the summer. I paid a hundred seventy-five dollars to have Christopher in his school's summer school for a month and two weeks.

"Sam Sam can you tie my shoes?" Christopher asked as he exited our bedroom.

"Maybe, if you say the magic word."

"Please?"

"Alright, come over here."

Christopher walked over to me and stuck his left foot in the air; he struggled to keep his balance and fell on his bottom.

"Are you alright?"

"That was fun!"

I shrugged and bent over him and tied up both of his shoes, before picking him up and placing him on his chair.

"Yummy! Lucky Charms! My Favourite." Christopher stated smacking his lips.

"Indeed, now hurry up because we're going to be late."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" I questioned, staring down at him.

"I just want to be with you forever."

"Christopher that's not possible. When you're older you're going to find that special girl and leave my old self behind." I stated with a smile.

"I don't care. You are my number one favourite girl next to Mommy."

How can he love her when she left him on his own? Well, not on his own; but I'm not capable of taking care of Christopher; I just hope he doesn't get sick. I knocked on the table three times.

"What are you doing?" Christopher stated looking at me like I grew three heads.

"Shh. You're going to scare away the Flumen."

"Flumen? What is a _Fluman_?"

"They are invisible small people who love to play in fluffy stuff. They ride upon rabbits." I replied.

"Ohh. Can I meet them?"

"Not until you finish your breakfast." I replied.

Christopher nodded and quickly began to eat his cereal up.

"Slow down, you don't want to choke." I reprimanded.

Instead of answering he just slowed down; after taking three more spoonfuls he grabbed his cup of milk and drank half of the cup. Wow, someone sure is thirsty.

Ten minutes later I finally got Christopher ready for school; as I locked the apartment door I heard Christopher mumble something incoherently.

"What did you say?"

Christopher looked up at me and smiled, "Huh? I said nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's go, you don't want to be late for work."

I sighed, I hate lying to my brother; but I don't want him to find out that I was fired from my Tim Hortons' job, after three days. I can't stand around serving people with a smile; it feels **too** fake.

Ever since I was fired I stopped trying to look for a job instead I started playing my violin on the streets; the first couple of days was hard since I had no experience in performing in public; but I got to pay the rent, and food somehow.

On a good day I earn up to fifteen dollars; on a normal day I earn up to ten dollars, it's not much; but it's dinner.

I play my violin from nine till three then again from six till eight at night; when I play my violin at night I'm usually with my brother at a park. While he plays in the sand box I'm sitting on the bench facing him playing my violin with my violin case on the ground open; waiting for some change. Sometimes all I get is strange looks and some people point and laugh at me; but I try to ignore it, everything I do is for the wellbeing of my brother.

"Why you sigh so much?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about things."

"Like?"

"Like how we are going to capture a Flumen," I replied.

"Oh, maybe you can make it fall asleep with your music!" Christopher stated as he started skipping down the sidewalk.

"Maybe," I mumbled as I followed by brother around the sidewalk to the crosswalk; when we neared the crosswalk Christopher stopped and held out his hand to me.

I took a hold of his small hand and we waited for the lights to change; after a minute the light turned green and we started to cross the street.

"Are you going to pick me up?" Christopher asked as we neared the school.

"Of course."

"On time?"

"On time." I repeated.

"Okay, I will wait for you."

I nodded and we walked into the school yard still holding hands. I stopped by a tree and stated; "Look it's your teacher."

"Yes, it is."

"Well go on you don't want to be late." I stated.

"Alright, stay here until I go in please." Christopher stated softy and squeezed my hand before letting go.

"I will."

Christopher hugged my leg and started walking towards the teacher; after every six steps he looked back to make sure that I was still there. I made a _huge_ mistake three weeks ago when I walked behind a bigger tree to help up a little girl who had fallen; Christopher happened to turn around and not being able to see me start yelling my name **frantically**.

Before he entered the building he turned to me and waved; I waved back and started walking back _home_.

Once I entered our apartment I immediately walked into our room without taking off my shoes. I walked to our closet and picked up my violin case; which obviously has the violin in. I placed it on our bed and walked over to the small night table and checked our money supply.

After counting for six minutes I sighed, we only had seventy-five dollars left; the three hundred that our _mothe_r left us is gone, I had to use it to pay our rent. Living in this _place_ costs five hundred fifty dollars.

After fixing the bed I grabbed my violin case and left the room. I grabbed my leftover apple from the fridge and quickly ate it.

Well, here I go to _hopefully_ make some money.

* * *

Still no mention of the _dreadlocked_ man; _maybe_ in the next chapter.

Bitte Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Once I walked to Jutland Street I walked to my usual spot and placed my violin case on the ground gently; before taking out my violin and bow. I stood behind my open violin case and stared at my surroundings; fully noticing the same man with dreadlocks from across the street; as usual he's in the coffee shop just _staring_ at me.

Usually, I'm here before him; but now it's like he comes earlier just to see me set up or something. Oh well, I can't be too sure; I've only been seeing him across the street for about a week.

I sighed and placed the violin on my left shoulder; I brought up my right arm and started to move the bow across the violin strings. I started playing into my older more forlorn songs; well it's not really a song because I don't have words for it.

I can't sing at all; well I can, but it's nothing I can brag about; I wouldn't brag about even if I could sing well. I breathed deeply with my nose and closed my eyes to feel the sound of my violin.

After I finished two songs I opened my eyes and not _even_ two feet away from me stood the man with dreadlocks; my hand slipped in surprise and I made an awful screeching sound when my bow went across the strings wrong.

"Sorry," The man with dreadlocks stated with a smile. He reached into his pocket and then dropped something into my violin case; then he walked away, without looking back.

I was too dumbstruck about what happened to say _thank you _as I usually do when people give me anything. After a minute I looked around to see if anyone was watching me; when I was sure that no one was watching me I looked into my violin case and was really surprised to see a purple folded ten dollar bill. I know it isn't much; but I've **never** gotten this much money from one person before. I picked up the bill and hid it in the small secret pocket in the violin case.

After a couple of hours I picked up the loose change that I've earned and pocketed them in the back pocket of my pants. I then placed my violin carefully into it's case. After locking it securely I picked it up and started walking to my brother's school. I can't believe that I've been playing for over four hours; but that's what happens when one is lost in the moment of music.

"Hi, Sam Sam!" Christopher exclaimed as I entered his classroom.

"Hey Chris; how was your day?" I asked as I took a hold of his hand.

"It was fine; but some boys didn't let me play with them." Christopher stated with a sad sigh.

It hurt me to see him so put down. I squeezed his hand gently and stated, "That's alright, let's go home and then later we can go to the park all right?"

"Yippee! Can I be a ninja pirate?" Christopher stated.

"Yes, but don't hurt anyone please." I replied.

"Oh, I won't; I'm the good kind."

I smiled and said, "That's good."

By the time we got _home _it was fifteen minutes after four. Christopher ran into our room to drop of his bag as usual and I sat at the table and dropped my change on the table.

After sorting out the nickels, dimes, and quarters I sighed, in total I had received five dollars and thirty cents; well today is the best day out of all the days I have been playing out on the streets. Thanks to Dreadlocks I've got fifteen dollars and thirty cents; it's amazing. I should really thank him the next time I see him.

"Sam Sam why do we not have a TV?"

I groaned inwardly and looked down at my brother and rep_lied, _"We can have more fun without the TV."

"Like going to the park?"

I nodded, "But first you got to eat an apple."

"Aww. Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Christopher shrugged and got up on his chair; I swiped up the money from the table and quickly went inside our room and dropped the money into the plastic bottle; which now serves as my money jar. I walked out of the room and entered the washroom to wash my hands.

After Christopher ate his apple I grabbed my violin case in one hand and my brother's hand in another. I looked down at my brother and stated, "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Christopher stated as he jumped up in the air.

It took us ten minutes to walk to the park and once we got there Christopher zoomed to the sandbox. When I saw him sitting in the sandbox I walked over to the bench that faced the sandbox and opened up my violin case.

I took out my violin and placed the case open in front of my feet. I placed the violin on my shoulder and started to move my bow across the strings.

Once again, as usual the sound of the violin vibrated into my heart and it put me in a trance like state.

My eyes snapped open and I stopped playing my violin when I heard a tumble and a crash and crying.

"Oh my God! Watch where you put your stuff!"

A lady ran over to where I was sitting and picked up her three year old daughter; I think. I rolled my eyes and stated, "It's not my responsibility to care for your child; you are the mother keep her in your sight."

The lady gave me a glare and stated, "Like you should be talking you teen mother, you don't even realize that your son is crying." With that she walked away.

I looked over to my brother and was stunned to see him crying, I quickly placed my violin and bow in it's case and ran over to my brother. I gently picked him put out of the sand and walked back to the bench.

I sat down and placed Christopher on my lap, I hugged him to me and softly stated, "What's wrong Christopher?"

Instead of answering he just hugged my neck tightly, it hurt; but that's not what bothered me; what bothered me is that he's crying without being physically hurt.

"Chris, can you tell Sam Sam what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, I want to go hooome!" Christopher cried into my shirt.

I nodded and with one hand free I closed the lid to my violin case and locked the lock to it before grabbing onto the handle with my left hand. I stood up and held my brother to my body with my right arm and hand; with my left hand I held my violin case.

I stood up slowly and started to walk out of the park; I kept in a sigh that wanted to come out. I didn't get any money this time; feh, money, it doesn't help me now. I wonder what made Christopher so emotional.

Fifteen minutes later I unlocked the door to our apartment and I walked inside placing my violin case by the door. I kicked the door shut and walked into the washroom to give Christopher a warm bath. Whenever Christopher gets down, giving him a bath calms him down.

I sat him down on the toilet seat and stated, "I'll be back with a clean towel and your clothes okay?"

When Christopher nodded I left the washroom and went into our room to get his shorts and t-shirt, and a towel from the drawers. Our apartment is so small that we have to put most things in our room.

I walked back in to find Christopher naked and waiting; well at least he's well enough to get undressed by himself.

I smiled at him and turned to the tub; after rinsing it out with hot water, I turned both the cold water and hot water tap on. After the water filled the tub halfway I turned the taps close. I felt the water and it felt warm; something that I hate, but my brother loves.

I picked up Christopher and stated, "Did you pee, or are you going to pee in the tub?"

"Um. Put me down I peepee first." Christopher replied with a giggle.

I nodded and put him down, I busied myself with getting his shampoo out of the cabinet while he peed; I don't want Christopher to feel like he's always being watched.

"I'm finish!" Christopher stated as he flushed the toilet.

I turned around and placed the shampoo and conditioner on the tub ledge before putting Christopher into the water. I sat down on the toilet seat and stated, "If you want help just ask."

"I no need help, I big boy. You just stay here."

I nodded and watched him as he slowly washed himself; starting with his face. After he was done washing himself he stated, "I want to play in the water for ten minutes, okay?"

I nodded and said, "Only ten minutes."

Ten minutes later of staring at my brother I stood up and stretched; my legs were numb from sitting on the toilet for so long. "Okay, take out the plug and stand up."

Christopher nodded and struggled with the plug; but he got it out after a few long pulls. He stood up and waved his arms out at me; I lifted him out of the tub and onto an old towel that I laid on the floor.

I placed the clean blue towel around him and began to dry is body. After three minutes I helped him into his clothes; once he was fully dressed he ran out of the washroom and onto the sofa in the living room.

"Sam Sam, why don't we have a TV?" Christopher asked when I sat down beside him with his favourite board game; snakes and ladders.

I sighed and stated, "We have more fun without the TV!" I'm not about to tell my brother that we're too poor to afford a television.

"Like playing snakes and ladders?" Christopher asked as I set up the game.

"Exactly!"

After fifteen minutes of losing on purpose to my brother I stood up and stated, "I'm going to make dinner, please clean up okay?"

Christopher nodded and I walked into the kitchen; I opened up the almost bare fridge and got out the half empty toast bag. I brought the bag to the counter and opened the bag, took out three slices of toast and closed the bag up again before putting the bag back into the fridge.

I walked back to the counter and opened up the cupboard; I stood up on my tiptoes and grabbed the jar of Nutella. I spread some Nutella in my brother's sandwich and closed the jar back up.

I placed his sandwich on a blue plate and then I walked to the fridge and got out a orange juice box. After getting everything I walked back out into the living room and handed Christopher his plate.

"You put chocolate in my bread? Thanks." Christopher stated as he took a bite.

I sighed, he was pretending to be happy; if he was truly happy he would say his famous word: **Yippee**.

When Christopher was down he looked at me and asked, "What is the time?"

I stood up and went to the clock that was hanged up on the wall above the kitchen doorway. I sighed and said, "It's nine ten."

"Do I sleep?"

"Yes, go get ready for bed, and I'll be with you in a few minutes." I replied.

Instead of answering Christopher stood up and ran into our room. I walked into the living room and cleaned up the sofa and took the plate into the kitchen; I placed them into the sink.

I walked to the entrance of the apartment and locked the door and the security chain. I walked into our room to find Christopher laying on the bed, I walked over to him and tucked him under the sheet.

"Sam Sam, sing for me." Christopher stated.

"I don't know, I don't sing."

"Please, I want to hear you."

I looked down at Christopher and nodded, I closed the lights and sat down beside him. I sang the first thing that came to my mind, "Hush now close your eyes; night as fallen, time to sleep. Hush now close your eyes; do not fear for I am here by your side."

I watched as Christopher's eye lids drooped close; "Here I am, by _your_ side." I bent down over him and waited for his sleep breathing; when he sleeps his breathing changes.

After making sure that he was sleeping I stood up and slowly walked out of the room; closing the door halfway behind me. I turned off the lights in the kitchen and in the living room; then I washed the plates and walked to the table; sat down an grabbed a loose piece of paper and a blue crayon. I quickly wrote the song that I sang to my brother, I like writing songs. It doesn't matter if they suck or not since _nobody_ will ever hear them or read them.

I then stood up and put the paper on top of the fridge; I turned and walked to the apartment's exit and grabbed my violin case from the door. I walked with it to the living room and sat down on the sofa with the case on my lap.

I opened up the case and stated softly, "Please, help me keep my brother happy. I wish you were here daddy; I wish you never went out to buy me a cake for my birthday. Maybe then yo--"

I stopped talking when I heard the sound of crying; I placed my violin case on the sofa and stood up. I slowly walked into our room and heard Christopher crying; but he wasn't awake, he was sleep crying. I slowly walked closer to him; I wish I hadn't though because what I heard made my heart break.

"Mommy, d-don't, stop. I l-love you."

I sat on my knees by his side and started to sing softly, "Hush now close your eyes; night as fallen, time to sleep. Hush now close your eyes; do not _fear_ for I am here by your side. Here I am, by _your_ side."

After five minutes of me humming; my brother finally went back to sleep peacefully. I stood up gently and started to walk out of the room; before I exited the room tears were already flowing down my cheeks.

I leaned against the wall and slid down to rest my forehead in my knees; what am I going to do? Is there _anything_ that I can do?

* * *

I'm sorry, for the long wait for this chapter.  
I have a feeling that the next chapter won't be done, until more than a few days pass; sorry.

Bitte Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned before standing up from the floor; I stayed on the floor the whole night, I must've eventually fell asleep.

I walked in to our bedroom and walked to the closet to get some clothes out for myself. I grabbed an old pair of black jeans and a dark purple t-shirt; in total I've got three pairs of jeans all in black, and I've got four t-shirts and two hoodies.

I slowly walked out of the room and entered the washroom to take a quick shower before Chris wakes up. I turned on the taps and waited for the shower to be cool before undressing, removing my Moe wristwatch and stepped into the bathtub. I quickly washed my face before starting on my hair and the rest of my body.

After four minutes I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub onto and old towel; I grabbed a light purple towel from the hook and dried myself as best as I could before getting dressed. After I got dressed I glanced at my old wristwatch and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for Chris; in ten minutes I have to go wake him up to get him ready for school.

After getting a bowl of cereal, and a cup of milk ready for Chris; I took them to the table. When I turned around a white envelope by the apartment door caught my eye. I went to it and picked it up; it was from the landlord.

I opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper and read the letter_._

_Dear Tenant,_

_If you do not pay last month's and this month's rent by 9:oo tonight; you will be evicted from living here anymore and your things will be removed by tomorrow night. The total amount that must be paid is one thousand one hundred dollars. (1100) _

_Landlord._

Eleven hundred dollars, where the heck am I going to find this money in less than a day?! Couldn't they at least give me a weeks warning? I don't even have a hundred dollars under my name. What am I going to do?

I folded the paper, returned it in it's envelope, folded it and pocketed it in my jeans. Then I walked into our room to wake Chris; I approached Chris and gently tapped his shoulder and stated, "Chris, it's time to wake up."

Instead of opening his eyes he turned over to his other side and continued sleeping. I smiled to myself and bent over him to say, "Chris, if you don't wake up then you can't play with your friends today."

"I'm awake n-now," Chris yawned.

"That's a good boy, breakfast is ready on the table, do you want help with getting dressed?" I asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Uh-huh."

I stood up and walked to the closet and grabbed him a pair of light blue shorts and a Spiderman t-shirt. I closed the door to the closet and walked back to Christopher who had taken off his pyjamas. I helped him put on his shorts and handed him the t-shirt. After two minutes of struggling he managed to put on his shirt properly.

He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room I smiled and called out, "Easy there Speedy."

"Spiderman is fast to save the day." Christopher stated with a smile as he sat on his chair.

Oh, how I _wish_ someone could save our day; it's going to take a miracle to get enough money to pay the rent.

"What's wrong?"

I looked down at my brother and shook my head saying, "Nothing's wrong now eat your breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"Yessiree bub."

Christopher laughed and picked up his food to start eating. I held in the sigh that want to come out and sat down beside him.

After ten minutes of watching my brother eat his breakfast, he was done and he jumped off his chair and said, "I'm going potty."

"Alright, remember to wash your hands."

He went off to the washroom; while I collected the bowl and cup and took them into the kitchen. I turned on the hot water and let the water pour into the cup and bowl until they overflowed; I closed the water and walked to apartment door to slip on my white and black converse shoes. I bent down and tied them up.

When I stood up Christopher slid to a stop in front of me; boys and their sliding. Before I could tell Christopher to put on his shoes he grabbed his shoes. "Which side is this?" Christopher asked holding out the right foot shoe.

"Your right foot," I replied sticking out my right leg.

"Okay."

While Christopher was putting on his shoes I entered our room to get his backpack. I picked up his backpack from the floor near the bed and walked back out of the room to find Christopher waiting for me by the door.

"I'm ready to go, are you?"

I grabbed the keys from the table and stated, "Now I am."

I walked over to the door and unlocked the knob before unhooking the security chain. I was going to open the door when Christopher grabbed my hand and stated, "I want to."

I nodded and he opened the door, when he stepped out of the apartment he turned back and stated, "Sam Sam, what's that on the door?"

I looked at the outside part of the door and sighed, thank God Christopher doesn't know how to properly read yet. I grabbed the white envelope and threw it onto the floor inside the apartment; I walked out of the apartment, closed and locked the door and stated, "It's a letter."

"Oh."

I nodded and we started to walk down the hallway to the door and then up the stairs to eventually the building. After walking for ten minutes the school came into view.

"Are you going to pick me up?" Chris asked, as we walked into the schoolyard.

Who other than me, would pick him up? I looked down at him and nodded, "Of course, and on time too."

"Kay," Chris smiled, "You wait for me to go in school?"

"Like always."

"Good," Chris stated, as he ran to join the other children who were getting ready to enter the building.

Two minutes later the teacher walked out of the building and stated, "Alright, children in we go, nicely now, nicely."

The children walked into the building and Chris gave me a wave before going into the building; when I turned to leave I heard someone call wait. It was his teacher, I walked up to her and she stated, "Are you Miss Camelleri?"

I nodded and said, "Is there a problem?"

The teacher shook her head and replied, "I'm Mrs Sistilli."

"Hello," I replied, "I'm Samantha."

"Yes, I know, Christopher really talks about you a lot," Mrs Sistilli smiled, "Christopher is going to have so much fun today at Reptilia."

"Reptilia?" I questioned.

"Yes, did your brother not tell you about there being a trip today?"

I shook my head, I hope it doesn't cost that much; I don't even have money on me. I looked at the teacher and held in one of my usual sighs.

"Is everything alright?"

"How much is it?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"It's free," she replied, "You paid for everything at the beginning of the month."

Well, that's a relief; oh no, I didn't give Chris any lunch today, since every Friday at his school they get free pizza lunch. I sighed and said, "Chris, doesn't have any lunch with him."

"That's alright, the children love sharing their foods so he'll get fed," Mrs Sistilli smiled before continuing, "Well, I must go, bye."

"Bye," I replied as I turned and walked away.

When I got onto the sidewalk I quickly walked _home_; I hope a miracle will happen, making me find money out of thin air. Seven minutes later I walked into my apartment and grabbed my violin case before leaving right away; no time to do anything.

I exited the building and quickly walked to my usual spot on Jutland Street. What the heck am I going to do? There is no way in hell, that I'll be able to earn enough money in les than one day to pay the rent for two months. The only way a girl can earn that much money is by prostitution; and that is the one thing I will never get into. We have enough problems as it is, no need to make more. Even if Chris never existed--what the _hell_ am I thinking about? Chris _is_ my life.

I stopped by my favourite short tree, which at times saves my eyes from the blinding sun. I gently placed my violin case on the ground and bent down to open and bring out my violin and bow. May Lady Luck be with me today.

I stood up and propped my violin on my shoulder and started to slowly move the bow across the strings. I'll let the music speak to me and to the others; no need to play an exact sound. I felt my eyelids slowly close; I don't know why my eyelids always do that, but it's really relaxing.

After playing for who knows how long, I felt my arms start to ache; I paused and let my arm drop to my side, I made sure to not hit my bow anywhere; without it music is not heard. I looked down into my violin case and noticed that a few kind people had dropped nickel, dimes, quarters, and a few odd toonies; no loonies.

I looked back up and jumped back in surprise; the same dreadlocked man from across the street stood right in front of me with fairly large black sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"Sorry, for scaring you again," The man stated with an accent; don't know where from though.

"Thank you for yesterday," I stated, remembering that I didn't thank him before.

"It was nothing, you play very well, lots of emotion."

"Thanks?" I stated softly, suddenly embarrassed.

The man gave me a grin before stating, "Today you seemed _very_ desperate."

Was I really that obvious? This is very awkward, since I never speak to anyone; other than my brother. I blinked twice quickly and asked, "I did?"

"Well, I heard you play from the moment you got here; which was like two hours ago."

It didn't seem like I was playing for two hours; wait does that mean that he was watching me the whole time? Isn't there other better things that he could be doing?

"A nickel for your thoughts?"

I nodded and stuck out my right hand; after realizing that he was joking I let my arm drop and I looked at the ground. I'm such an idiot.

"Well, what is your thoughts?"

After a few seconds of awkward silence I answered softly, "Isn't there other things that you could be doing?"

"That is your thoughts?"

I nodded slowly, still looking at the ground; I wish I could disappear.

"I could be doing many things some things _pleasurable, _and other things normal; but listening to your music is a very good change," The man stated before tossing a nickel into my violin case.

"Thank you."

"That was not for the music, that was for you thoughts," The man stated with a chuckle, "This is for the music."

He then tossed something that looked like a bill into my violin case, I didn't get a good look at it.

"Thank you," I repeated, still watching the ground; I could see little black ants walking around.

"Nein, thank you," The man stated, "I must go now, bye."

I nodded and saw his white shoes--that look expensive, turn and walk away. After a minute I looked back up and saw the man walking away; like he knew where he was going.

What does _nine _mean anyway, is that another language or something? Because the number nine doesn't make sense with what he said. I have to say for a stranger with an accent, he sure is nice; and a little bit strange; I mean who has the time to watch pathetic me play a violin at the side of the sidewalk, near the curb?

I heard and felt my stomach grumble and sighed; not a penny of my money will be wasted for anything edible. I brought up my arm and glanced at my Moe wristwatch; it was half past eleven. The man was wrong; I was playing for more than just two hours. Wait a minute, I don't even know this man's name; for all I know he could be some rapist man--he doesn't even know my name.

I grabbed my bow from the violin case; when I put it back is beyond me. To keep my mind away from my hunger I'll play my music and hope for more money.

After a couple of hours I stopped playing my violin and checked my watch; I want to make sure that I have time to be on time to pick up my brother; it was fifteen minutes after two. I still have twenty minutes to spare; I repositioned my violin and started playing again. I don't think I'll ever get sick or bored of playing the violin.

I stopped playing after a couple of minutes because the pain in my arms was almost unbearable; I should save my arms for after I pick up Chris, that way I'll have another try for the rent at the park.

I bent down and quickly scooped up the change from the bottom of the case and dropped them in a spare zip up pocket, that I use for the money. I then found the only bill in my violin case; when I saw it tears welled up in my eyes. It must have been that dreadlocked man; why did he give me so much money? I picked up the little folded up green bill and placed it in the hidden pocket in the case.

Twenty **whole** dollars; I wish there were more of him walking around Jutland Street. I sighed, that's only wishful thinking. I locked up my violin case after I put away my violin and bow. I stood up and started walking to Chris' school.

After walking for six minutes I entered the schoolyard and walked up to the side doors where they let the children out to get picked up. After waiting for three and a half minutes the doors opened and a group of children ran out into the yard. I quickly spotted my brother in the group.

"Sam Sam!"

"Hello, Chris," I smiled, "How was your trip?"

"It was so fun, I wish you could have comed."

"That's alright, you can tell me all about it tonight."

"I'm not hungry today! Michael and Jordan gave me some of their big lunches. I ate chocolate chip cookies and some other yummy stuff."

Does that mean that he is usually hungry? I'm going to have to start giving him more of my small share of food. I held in the sigh that wanted to come out and stated, "Alright, let's go home."

"Will mommy be there?" Chris asked, "I'm just joking, she's too busy to see us."

I blinked away the tears that started to well up in my eyes and said, "Are you going to be a ninja pirate today?"

Christopher's face went blank as he thought hard about what he wanted to be, he always takes role-playing very seriously. "I'm going to be Spiderman!"

I nodded as we crossed the street to our apartment building; the building itself is on a very quiet and shabby street. Maybe, I'm being greedy and too judge because I used to live in what some call a dreamhome; I sighed, it _really_ was a dream.

"What's wrong?"

I looked down at my brother's concern face and gave him a small _fake_ smile, "Nothing's wrong."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Christopher laughed and opened the door for me, I ruffled his head and followed him down to the lower level to our apartment. Once we got into our apartment Chris dropped his bag and ran into the washroom stating, "I need to pee!"

I picked up his bag and walked into our room to put it away against the wall. I walked back out of the room and into the kitchen to drink a cup of water from the sink.

"Sam Sam, can I colour for a while?" Christopher stated from behind me.

I turned around to find him at the table with his superhero colouring book, and a small box of old crayons.

"Yes, you can colour, but then it's out to the park," I replied.

"Okay, why do we go everyday to the park, when before with mommy you never went to the park?" Christopher innocently asked.

It's a good thing that his back is facing me; since he would have seen the tears leak out from the corners of my eyes, my brother doesn't miss things.

"We go to the park so that you will become a very fit boy when you grow older," I rep_lied. _He's never going to be chunky since he doesn't eat much; and I'm not about to tell him the real reason why we go to the park, which is to earn money.

"What does fit mean?" Christopher questioned, "Where do I have to fit into?"

I smiled and answered, "Chris, it means that you will be a very good looking man."

"Ew. I don't want girls to like me."

I laughed at his typical boy answer; I wonder how he will become in a few years, if we even survive.

"Sam Sam, you could be very pretty girl," Christopher stated after a couple of minutes.

"No thank you," I stated as I sat down beside him at the table. As if anyone _other_ than my loving brother could find me pretty.

"Why, do you not want a boyfriend?"

"How do you even know what that is?" I questioned.

"My friend said that his sister kisses this boy who she calls her boyfriend," Christopher giggled, "Why you don't kiss boys?"

I withheld the urge to groan and replied, "I have no time for boys." Which is true; but I don't _even_ know how to kiss.

"You are lying!" Christopher stated, pointing his blue crayon in my face.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are, then why are you with me?" Christopher stated, "Wait, I take it back don't go."

I heard the sudden sadness and shock in his voice; I shook my head, "Christopher, whether you like me or not, I'm going to be by your side."

"I love you!" Christopher stated as he kissed my hand.

"I love you too, now finish colouring so we can go to the park." I replied with a soft smile.

Instead of answering Christopher went back to colouring Superman; I grabbed a small piece of paper from the table and a green crayon, for some reason I feel like writing something.

**I pinch myself and hope that this is nothing but a nightmare his voice is like a wak **

I stopped writing and reread what I wrote and groaned; am I really becoming stupid? I guess dropouts really do get stupid.

"What happened?" Christopher asked, brining me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, just nothing." I crumpled the piece of paper up and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the washroom, put your colouring book away and get ready for the park," I replied, as I walked to the washroom.

After a few minutes I walked out of the washroom to find my violin case by the door along with my brother; didn't I put it in our room? I shrugged and walked up to Christopher.

"Are you ready Sam Sam?"

I nodded and picked up my violin case while Christopher opened the door, he walked out and I followed him; once I shut and locked the door Christopher ran down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Don't you dare leave without me!" I called after him.

"I'm not!" He called back.

A minute later I met my brother by the door, when he saw me he opened the door and stepped into the sunlight. I followed him and with my free hand I held his hand.

After walking for ten minutes we finally walked into the park; as usual Christopher ran into the sandbox while I walked to the bench. I sat down and laid my violin case on the ground and opened it up to find a crumpled piece of paper on top of my violin; how the heck did that get there?

I picked it up and threw it at the garbage bin not too far from the bench; no need to keep pointless garbage. I picked up my violin with my left hand and grabbed my bow with my other hand; I set the violin on my shoulder and brought up the bow to start the music.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating anyting for the _longest_ time; I don't know why I didn't.

Hopefully, this long_ish_ chapter will make up for it.

Bitte Review.


End file.
